gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Shishi Red
“Alright, lucky!” ―Lucky/Shishi Red's catchphrase Lucky (ラッキー Rakkī) is Shishi Red (シシレッド Shishi Reddo, Lion Red), leader of the Kyurangers and the main protagonist of the 41st Super Sentai series Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. Profile An extra-terrestrial human from Planet Kaien in the Leo System, Lucky is raised in the Planet Luth. Chronologically, he was the fifth Kyuranger to be awakened and join the team. He is a very enthusiastic and determined individual who is stubborn to give in and willing to help others and save the universe from the clutches of Don Armage and the Jark Matter empire that conquered everything. He is later revealed to be a distant descendant of the legendary warrior Orion, and gains the stronger Shishi Red Orion form. He is also the heir to the throne of the planetary kingdom of Kaien, becoming the king of said planet and succeeding his father Aslan, who was thought to be murdered by a Jark Matter Vice Shogun Kukuruga, but ended up being turn into one of Don Armage’s possessed servants in truth, until the former king made his noble sacrifice to save the universe for Lucky. Crossover Appearances Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds – Ultimate Edition After a pursuit by Don Armage, the Kyurangers were separated with Lucky winding up in the planet Eos where the events of Kuroinu takes place. In the fallout of the Genocide of Heroes, Volt, leader of the mercenary team Black Dogs, made a deal with Don Armage to become very powerful, which was why he was able to easily conquer both the kingdoms of the dark elves and the humans in Eos. During the events of the game, Shishi Red is able to rescue Chloe first and befriends her. Later, with the help of a few Shinra heroes, he saves the dark elf queen Olga Discordia from Volt's clutches. Later, he would team up with Chloe as a Pair Unit before he would later reunite with the other eleven Kyurangers. During the passing time, Chloe becomes Lucky's love interest. During his finishing move, Shishi Red transforms into his Shishi Red Orion form. Chou Super Robot Wars Æ and Chou Super Robot Wars M Shishi Red appears alongside the rest of the Kyuranger team, piloting the Orion Battler and co-piloting the KyurenOh, RyuTei KyurenOh, Super KyurenOh and Kyutamajin. Super Robot Wars Extreme In the game, Shishi Red appears alongside the rest of the Kyurangers. Project X Zone 3: The New Legend Shishi Red appears as a Pair Unit, teaming up Setsuna Higashi, the Cure Passion from Fresh Precure. Quotes “Super Star! Shishi Red!” ―Lucky/Shishi Red's roll call “Let's test your luck!” ―Shishi Red's pre-battle catchphrase “Good luck!” ―Shishi Red after victory in battle “We're gonna retake the universe!” ―Shishi Red after victory in giant battle Trivia *Shishi Red (Lucky) and Chloe from Kuroinu ~Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru~ share their combined names with Tekken character, Lucky Chloe. **In addition, in Project X Zone 3: Ultimate Edition, Lucky, Chloe and Lucky Chloe become friends and at times, acknowledge or make jokes about the similarity of their names. *Shishi Red's Pegasus Mode pays homage to Pegasus Seiya, the main character from the manga/anime series Saint Seiya, that also has a constellation motif. The Pegasus crest on his armor is similar in color and design to the one seen in the Pegasus cloth's box. **Furthermore, Lucky becoming Pegasus Shishi Red could be a reference to the senpai-kohai relationship between Leo Aiolia and Pegasus Seiya. **Shishi Red Orion form is a good bond between Leo Mycenae and Orion Eden in Saint Seiya Omega series. *Shishi Red is the first Red Ranger to have a lion-motif since GaoRed from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. **Similar to Ryouma/GingaRed, he is a fire-themed Red Ranger with a lion motif. *Lucky is the second Kyuranger after Balance to use more than one of the Kyu The Weapon's modes. The only difference between the two is that Lucky didn't have a problem with the mode he used whereas Balance complained about the weight of the Kyu Sword. *Lucky's preferred Kyu The Weapon mode (Kyu Sword) is the only one out of its nine modes to use all of the attachable pieces. *Lucky's catchphrase "Alright, Lucky" and his pre-battle saying "Let's Test Your Luck" might be a reference to Horoscopes as they use constellations to tell a person the kind of fortune they will have. *His backstory of being transported from his own planet is somehow similar to Kal-El/Superman. *Taiyou Shishi Red empowering Tenbin Gold and Hebitsukai Silver references the reflective properties of metals like gold and silver. On the other hand, Shishi Red Moon empowering Ookami Blue seems to reference the mythology of the werewolf and its relation to the full moon. *Shishi Red Orion's powers seem similar to the powers of Fourze's Cosmic States, Gaim's Kiwami Arms, Drive's Type Tridoron, and Ghost's Grateful Damashii as they all combine the powers of the collectibles they or their allies use. **Of the above, Shishi Red Orion is most similar to Gaim Kiwami Arms in that both forms stem from legendary origins (Lucky's bloodline originating from Orion and the Kiwami Lockseed coming from a seed of the Golden Fruit), and that they are able to summon the weapons used by their allies as well. *Shishi Red Orion combining the powers of the 12 Kyurangers is also similar to J.A.K.Q.'s Big One, a white-colored hero who was also able to use the powers of his teammates. *Using the powers and weapons of the 12 Kyurangers is also similar to the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger’s Gokai Silver Gold Mode. The key difference is that Gokai Silver uses the manifestations of the 15 Sixth Rangers before him as a finishing attack on an opponent, while Shishi Red Orion can use the Kyurangers' weapons at any time during battle. *Despite being called Shishi “Red” Orion, Lucky’s enhanced form is actually full white instead of full red. The suit does however feature some red accents. *Due to his father, the real King Aslan revealed to be alive and somehow being turned evil by a main antagonist, Lucky shares some similarities with Luke Skywalker from the Star Wars franchise, such as thought to be a poor men at first, but has a heritage of the fallen legendary warriors. *Lucky shares similarities with Andros, the Red Space Ranger from Power Rangers in Space. Both are trying to save a brainwashed family member (Aslan and Astronema/Karone respectively) from the control of the main villains (Don Armage and Dark Specter respectively). **Coincidently both series are space themed. However, In Space’s Sentai counterpart - Denji Sentai Megaranger - has digital technology/cyberspace motif, rather than a space motif. **Lucky also shares similarities with Nick Russell/Bowen from Power Rangers Mystic Force in terms of living as normal person until finding out that he has extraordinary origins and that his father is brainwashed as the villains' servant. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Official Category:Super Sentai Category:Toei Category:Bandai Namco Category:Bandai Category:Namco Bandai Category:Male Category:Males Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Humans